dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis (Amazon)
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Amazons |family= |status= Alive |actor= Ann Wolfe |movie= Wonder Woman }} Artemis (named after the Olympian Goddess of Hunt) is one most powerful Amazonian warrior and one of the oldest.Patty Jenkins (@PattyJenks) - Twitter Biography Artemis is one of the warriors who trains with Antiope and Princess Diana, and wields an axe during battle. She was also present during the interrogation of Steve Trevor. Personality While aggressive in training and battle, Artemis is patient and wise. Just after the Amazons battle with the German Soldiers on the beach of Themyscira she tells Steve Trevor to tell them what exactly is going on and why they came. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Amazonian Physiology': Artemis, as an Amazon, is a quite powerful being, although very surpassed by the demi-goddess Wonder Woman. **'Superhuman Strength': Artemis has a level of superhuman strength. She easily knocked down several Amazons in training and allowing her to swiftly and easily defeat many invading German soldiers at once. **'Superhuman Durability': Artemis has a level of superhuman durability to blunt force trauma, though she can be wounded by very sharp objects with sufficient force or bullets, leading Artemis to compensate with her axe and battle armor when gun-wielding Germans invaded Themyscira. ***'Healing Factor': Artemis, when injured, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates, healing cuts in a matter of hours. **'Superhuman Agility': Artemis has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump off horseback and slice down German soldiers before they could even properly respond, as well as dodge and weave around their attacks. **'Superhuman Stamina': Artemis has a level of superhuman stamina, notably not needing to slow down or catch her breath during the German invasion of Themyscira. **'Immortality': Artemis, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging (with her predating the War of the Gods and the creation of Themyscira by Zeus), making her an ageless immortal, unless killed in combat. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Artemis is is a highly skilled combatant, a master of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (especially her battle ax), with centuries of combat experience, though she is not quite on par with the likes of Antiope, Hippolyta and Diana. Hence, she made short work of many German soldiers during the World War Invasion of Themyscira. It appears that she in-fact, trains other Amazons in the war-fare arts. **'Axe Mastery': Artemis is very skilled in fighting with an axe, able to wield her axe with ease against several German soldiers. *'Master Teacher': Artemis is an exceptional teacher in the combat arts of the Amazons, with her thus molding many Amazonian warriors into becoming highly skilled fighters. *'Omnilingualism': Artemis, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, like Ancient Greek, Latin, Sumerian, or Ottoman Turkish), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form. Hence, she spoke fluent English when Steve Trevor visited the island. Equipment *'Battle Axe': Artemis has an axe as her weapon of choice, both in battle, and in training Princess Diana. Relationships To be added Trivia *In Greek myth, the Roman equivalent of Artemis is Diana. External links *Artemis at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Artemis at the DC Database *Artemis at the DC Movies Wiki *Artemis at the DC Universe Online References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Amazons